Slow Burn
by MG12CSI16
Summary: "You're playing with fire Sanders." He smirked at her, his hands running up and down her thigh, their lips just inches apart. "Maybe I like getting burnt."


Just a short piece I wrote after a long day of school. Hope you like it!

* * *

**Slow Burn**

The whir of machines and equipment surrounded Greg as he leaned against the counter, stifling a yawn as he waited for his results on his latest case. He turned his head and let his eyes lazily travel across the hall and rest on Sara with her brow creased in concentration and a light sheen of sweat covering her face. He watched her carefully, noticing the way she dragged her bottom lip between her teeth, her fingertips drumming across the metal table top in what appeared to be agitation.

"Stare a little harder why don't you Sanders?" Hodges voice boomed through the small lab, making Greg jump and send a glare his way. He really didn't have the patience for the man today.

"Whatever," he muttered, "are those results going to be finished soon?" Hodges cocked his head to one side and clicked his tongue.

"Someone sounds a little grumpy today. Wouldn't have anything to do with her would it?" he asked, jabbing his finger in Sara's direction. As if on cue the printer let out a whir and Greg collected the paper without another word, giving Hodges one last hateful look before disappearing out the door.

His first instinct was to greet Sara but as he watched her from the doorway he could see the whisker burns on her neck, his stomach twisting with distaste. He had never understood her attraction towards him, never really understood how he could leave her for months at a time without so much as a few words and a video chat. Hodges words rang through his head and he winced, maybe she was his problem.

And maybe it angered him more than it should, but he couldn't swallow the feelings he had for the feisty brunette, even after ten years of being nothing more than the shoulder to cry on. The more he watched her the more Greg couldn't suppress the feelings of lust that had begun coursing through his veins, his blood boiling the more he watched her. He wasn't sure how long he had been standing there until he heard her voice call out to him, pulling him from his thoughts and dropping him back into reality.

"Are you just going to stand there?" she barked, pulling back her ink colored locks and tying them with an elastic. Greg pursed his lips and gripped the results a little tighter, preparing himself to enter the war zone they were now in. he didn't even speak when she ripped the paper from his hand, snorting in disgust and throwing it onto the table after her eyes had scanned it.

"Dammit, I was sure he was the guy," she fumed, crossing her arms over her toned chest like a child. Greg tried his best to stifle laughter but a throaty chuckle escaped. Sara glared at him.

"You think this is funny Sanders? I've been on this case for two days and all I have is one smudgy fingerprint and a piece of _plastic _that I was sure would tie my only suspect to it." She wiped a hand over her face and groaned, dropping her head in her hands.

"And not to mention I need a shower." Greg smirked at her words, leaning back in his seat and quirking an eyebrow.

"I may not be any help to your case but if you need someone to wash your back for you..." Sara glared at him and stood up, coffee cup in hand.

"I'm not in the mood Greg," she warned him, so he had no excuse but the angrier she got the more satisfied he felt.

He followed her to the break room and leaned against the counter by the coffee machine, watching her as she worked. The sheen of sweat on her skin glistened under the light, and Greg had a hard time tearing his eyes away from her chest. When he looked up again he met her stern eyes, noticing the small smile she was trying to contain.

"It's not polite to stare," she told him, finishing off the bitter liquid and tossing the cup in the garbage. Greg laughed the sound a deep rumble coming from his chest. Resting a hand on the small of her back as they walked he steered her into the locker room, making sure no one was in there as he did. Sara scowled and squirmed slightly under his touch, her milky skin beneath his heating up quickly.

"I have to get back to work," she complained, turning around so she could face him. Greg shrugged as if the fact didn't matter and she huffed, trying to push past him. He stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, pushing her against the wall, her body colliding with it with a small thud.

"What are you doing?" she demanded although she made no attempt to free herself, "I could report you for this you know?" he leaned forward and let his lips brush against her ear, the sound of her gasp sending a tremor through him.

"You can, but we both know you won't." Sara narrowed her eyes at him, her palms flat against the wall as she stood still under his hold.

"You're playing with fire Sanders." He smirked at her, his hands running up and down her thigh, their lips just inches apart.

"Maybe I like getting burnt."

With that they launched at each other, their lips meshing together on a fiery kiss as Greg kept his hands firmly planted on Sara's waist. It was short but passionate as her teeth gently gnawed his lip, his tongue dancing around hers until the short breaths they managed to sneak in between provided too little oxygen. They broke apart with chests heaving and smiles playing on both their lips neither one of them attempting to move. Maybe he did like getting burnt.


End file.
